EastBenders 2014
by Charmedfan93
Summary: Some of the hottest boys in Walford get it on... It's better than it sounds. I promise. Read & Review. Contains smut and strong language. Poll on profile for next chapter.


Eastbenders 2014

Johnny Carter & Peter Beale

**Author's Note - This story takes place after Lucy Beale dies and Peter and Lola break up. Johnny's love interest, Luca never existed in this story because I didn't think he was hot enough for Johnny, because Johnny is ridiculously attractive in my eyes, and the only people I think that are hot enough for Johnny are Peter, Jay, Dean and Johnny's older brother Lee.**

Johnny Carter walked through the Square, with a cone of chips from the chippie around the corner. He had just finished work in the Albert, the snooty cocktail bar owned by Sharon Rickman, his mum's best frienemy. Johnny loved working there, but he wished he could get the night off once in a while because he hadn't had a night in for ages. Or a night out for that matter. The last night out he had was Lauren's 20th birthday, which ended in disaster. He looked at his watch and saw it was only 11.48pm. Sharon must have let him go earlier than he thought. The Vic was open for another couple of hours, so he knew he wasn't going to have his early night tonight.

He opened the door of the Vic and walked into the bar. He saw his dad, Mick, and his mum, Linda, behind the bar, along with the silent barmaid Tracy. He looked around and noticed how quiet it was. There were only like 10 people in the Vic- including Patrick, Cora, Dexter, Jay, Roxy, Ronnie, a few other random people and Peter Beale. Johnny would never admit to it, but he fancied the pants off of Peter Beale. It was the arms. And the full lips. And that chest. And those abs. And that bum! No, Johnny would never admit that he fancied Peter. But he could stare at him and enjoy the outstanding view in front of him.

"Alright Johnny?" Mick said, as he noticed his son smiling.

"Yeah dad. I'm just gonna get changed and I'll be back down to give yous lot an hand." Johnny said, shaking off his daydream. With that, he ran up the stairs of the Vic into the flat upstairs. He ran to his room that he was sharing with his brother, Lee, who was never home. He went to his wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. The classic Johnny look. He quickly stripped himself of the white dress shirt, and the tight black trousers he was forced to wear during his shifts at the Albert. He quickly fixed his hair, and sprayed some deodorant and aftershave, before descending back down the stairs into the bar area. It was still dead in here.

"John, why don't you just go join your mates over there? It's quiet, but if we need you, we'll give you a shout." Mick said, handing Johnny a double vodka and coke.

Johnny walked around the bar and saw that Dexter had taken off, and Peter and Jay were just sitting playing cards. Johnny smiled internally-praying that Jay would fuck off home…now!

"Alright boys? Mind if I join?" Johnny asked, standing nervously.

"Nah mate, I'm heading off 'ome now anyway. Got work tomorrow!" Jay said, grabbing his pint and downing it. Peter started laughing at the ginger boy. "Pete, I'll see ya tomorrow." Jay then turned around, opened the door and home he went.

"How was work at that posh place tonight mate?" Peter asked, struggling to make small talk.

"Ah, not too bad. Busier than it is in 'ere anyway." Johnny said, taking a sip of his vodka.

"Why the fuck is it so quiet tonight? It's Friday night!"

"Fuck knows mate. Probably a party on somewhere." Johnny said, sipping his drink. He hadn't felt this awkward in a very long time.

"Y'know, it's just occurred to me that other than Lauren's birthday, me and you have never really spoke." Peter said, lifting his pint glass and finishing it off. Johnny downed the rest of his vodka, enjoying the burn of the vodka running down his throat.

"Why is that? We've got loads of the same mates and I'm always working behind the bar." Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want another pint?"

"Sure mate, I'll get it."

"Nah, I'll get it. I get the family discount." Johnny laughed, before going behind the bar and filling his glass with another double vodka, and then filled Peter's glass.

Five drinks later, and a shitload of small talk later, the Vic was closed, except for Peter and Johnny, who were now playing darts and talking to each other.

"So you know how you're gay?" Peter asked, his voice slurred and eyes glazed. Johnny blushed and laughed briefly before nodding. "Who would you say the best looking bloke on the Square is?"

"I'm not gonna answer that!" Johnny laughed.

"Why not? Come on! It's just us. We're mates." Peter pleaded. "Tell me! Who do you reckon is the best looking bloke?"

"Peter? I'm not answering that!"

"Fine!" Peter said, sighing in defeat. "If you won't answer that, then answer this!"

"Answer what?"

"Out of Jay, Dexter and-" Peter thought for a minute. "And Fatboy, who is the fittest?"

"I'd say that Fats is the fittest, but Jay's cute too." Johnny's already pink cheeks started getting darker.

"Are you blushing?" Peter laughed, pushing Johnny's shoulder playfully.

"Shut up. I might be gay but I'm still very…new to talking about this kinda stuff."

"Whatd'ya mean?"

"Well I only came out just after Christmas, and I can't talk to my family about guys. And I can't talk to Whit because she just gets jealous. So I don't really talk to anyone about it. I don't have anyone to talk to about it. Other than my Aunt Shirl, and Tina." Johnny said, sitting back down in the booth they initially started in. Peter smiled sadly and walked back over and sat beside the blonde Carter boy. Peter rubbed Johnny's arm.

"I didn't ever think of it like that mate. I know it may not seem like it usually, but if you ever need to talk or vent with anyone, come to me."

"I don't know mate. That'd be weird. You're straight."

"Yeah but I've kissed blokes before, and I can appreciate a good looking bloke." Peter said, smiling at Johnny.

"You've kissed guys before?" Johnny asked in disbelief. "When?"

"I've went out a couple of times to gay clubs and I've pulled a few, yeah." Peter explained as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I did yeah. Got a semi, but not a full blown boner." Peter laughed.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Johnny said nervously.

"Wanna kiss now?" Peter asked.

"What? No!"

"Why not? Do you not think I'm fit?" Peter asked, feigning hurt.

"No, it's not that. You're the best looking bloke on the Square. In fact, one of the best looking blokes I've seen in my whole life but you're-" Johnny rambled, but was cut off with those plump lips, that he'd been staring at the whole night, crashing against his with great force. He felt Peter's hand snaking into his hair and those delectable lips moving slowly. It took him a few seconds, but Johnny slowly began to move his lips in time to Peter's.

"At least I've got my answer to my question to who you thought was the hottest on the Square" Peter laughed, briefly breaking their connection, before going back in for another kiss. Johnny was in heaven. He felt Peter's tongue press against the seam of his lips, begging for access. He slowly complied, and the kiss deepened. Peter was an even better kisser than Johnny imagined. He may have acted like a prat from time to time, and was a total prude when he was sober, but Peter Beale certainly knew how to kiss.

Johnny moaned into the kiss, and ran his hand down Peter's toned back, before resting it on the small of the blonde boys back. Peter smirked, and removed his hand from Johnny's hair, finding a new resting spot on Johnny's arse. Johnny moaned again, and had to break for air.

"That was…" Johnny started, panting deeply for air, as though it were about to run out completely.

"Amazing?" Peter finished, panting himself. Johnny laughed and nodded. "Definitely got more than a semi right now!" Peter laughed, motioning to his crotch.

"Fuck me!" Johnny said in disbelief.

"If you want" Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Johnny smiled.

"I know what you meant. But if you wanna shag, I'm up for that."

"I'm going to fucking hate myself for saying this, but I can't." Johnny said, getting off of his seat, feeling Peter's hand fall from his bum, instantly missing it.

"Why not? You're not a virgin are you?" Peter joked.

"Well…yeah, I am."

"How are YOU a virgin? You're ridiculously good looking!" Peter said, eyes widening as he spoke.

"Thanks? But anyway, I've never had the chance to do it before… I've never found the right guy and the only offers I've had are from people with too much vagina for me."

"Well, I'd be more than honoured to take your virginity if you want?" Peter said genuinely.

"I don't know Peter. I don't want to lose it for the sake of a one night stand."

"What if I say we can make it a regular thing?" Peter said, twisting his head and smirking at the pretty boy.

"What d'you mean?" Johnny asked, pouring himself another drink from behind the bar.

"Well Lola and I are over now and I obviously find you very attractive, and you find me attractive. Right?"

"Right!" Johnny said, sipping his vodka.

"Well why don't we start seeing each other? In secret obviously because I'm terrified of your mum and your Aunt Shirley."

"And I wouldn't want you to come out before you're ready." Johnny said, downing his vodka.

"Well? What do you say?" Peter asked.

"I say…let's do it!" Johnny said, rushing towards Peter, kissing him deeply again.

The two blondes battled for dominance in the kiss, Peter coming out the obvious victor, not that Johnny minded though. Peter led Johnny towards the door leading to the stairs to the flat above the Vic, when Johnny stopped him.

"We can't go upstairs. Lee's in my room and Grandad's in the living room. We need to do this down here."

"We could go back to mine?"

"Don't you share a room with your little brother? And your dad would hear us." Johnny said.

"But downstairs of the Vic isn't the most romantic place to lose your virginity, John." Peter said, running his hand through Johnny's thick blonde hair.

"Well this situation isn't the most romantic, so it's fine. Plus I'm 19 years old, it's about time I pop my cherry." Johnny said laughing. "Why don't we go over to the couch over there and do it? Is that more romantic for you Mr Beale?"

"I've had sex on a train, so doing it in the Vic is fine for me, but your first time should be important and special."

"Peter, if the way you kiss is anything to go by, then it will be special." Johnny smiled brightly at the handsome blonde in front of him. Peter smiled deeply. "Now, do me a favour?"

"Anything!" Peter smiled.

"Take your fucking top off!" Johnny said, grabbing the hem of Peter's t-shirt. Peter smirked, and took hold of the t-shirt, raising it slowly, teasing the other boy. Slowly he exposed more and more of his pale, toned stomach until the shirt passed his chest, when he stopped teasing, and threw the shirt across the room. "Woah! Better than I ever thought!" With that, Johnny grabbed hold of Peter and kissed him again. Peter grabbed the hem of Johnny's polo shirt, pulling it up the boy's body and throwing it to an unknown corner of the room.  
>"Not so bad yourself." Peter said, before lightly biting on Johnny's neck. Johnny's eyes rolled to the back of his head. As time went on, the kisses grew more desperate and Johnny's nails dug into Peter's back. Soon all of their clothes were gone and the pair were lying on the couch, Peter on top of Johnny, kissing and biting the boys neck. Johnny was in ecstasy. He'd never known passion quite like this before and he knew he needed more! He needed Peter inside of him. Peter kissed down Johnny's chest, flicking his tongue across his left nipple then the right. He kissed down the slim boys' stomach before coming face to face with Johnny's hard member. For a small guy, Johnny was rather well endowed. He was about 7 inches but it was quite thin.<p>

Peter had never gone down on a guy before so he didn't really know what he was doing. He just closed his eyes and did what he liked to have done to him. He licked up the shaft before closing his plump lips around the flared head of the other's penis. He tried to take the whole shaft down his throat but gagged on the length, so instead he focused on the top half. He sucked and licked the boy's cock until he felt Johnny's fingers tangle in his hair. The slimmer boy began to guide the Beale boy up and down the cock before Peter hollowed his cheeks and managed to take the full length down his throat. Johnny felt the throat constrict around him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer so pulled Peter off.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Peter asked, worry evident in his green eyes.

"No, trust me, that was amazing but I was getting close and didn't want to finish like that." Johnny blushed, and so did Peter. "I want to finish with you inside of me." Johnny admitted, his pink cheeks now an obscene shade.

"Do you have any lube or a condom?" Peter asked, and Johnny nodded. He reached into his jeans and pulled out his wallet and the condom and packet of lube he had in it. Peter tore open the lube and spread some on his fingers before raising Johnny's legs onto his shoulders. He placed his middle finger against the virgin entrance before applying enough pressure to allow his finger to slip inside. He slid his finger all the way down to his first knuckle with little resistance but then he felt Johnny tense up. "It's alright mate. It'll only hurt for a minute or so." Johnny wasn't relaxing though, so Peter leaned up and kissed the boy to distract him. This seemed to work though because soon enough Peter had his entire finger inside of Johnny, moving it in and out with little resistance. Soon he replaced one finger with two, then three before pulling out and putting on the condom. He lined his dick against the younger boy's entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked. He really wanted to have sex with Johnny but he didn't want to scare the boy into doing something he wasn't ready to do.

"Yeah, I need to. And I really want to." Johnny said. "Please Peter."

"Okay," Peter said simply before applying enough pressure to the entrance to allow the bulbous head of his thick penis to slip inside the Carter boy. Peter was by no means small. He was about 8" long and 2" thick, with a really thick head on the shaft. He pushed all the way into the boy, feeling Johnny's nails dig into his shoulders. He knew it must have been really painful for the blonde but he wasn't stopping Peter from going in. Soon, Peter was buried to the hilt inside the younger boy and stayed still until Johnny was ready for him to move. After a few minutes, Johnny gave Peter the go ahead and Peter began making small, shallow thrusts into the tightness. Johnny had never felt this kind of pain before, but he knew that Peter was trying to make him comfortable and trying to make it as pleasant for him as he could. Soon though, Peter hit something inside of him which caused all of the pain to subside and become replaced with sheer pleasure. Johnny started moaning loudly. Louder than he probably should considering his parents were just upstairs, but the pleasure was indescribable. Peter started grunting as he felt his end near, but he needed to make sure Johnny came first. It was Johnny's first time and he didn't want to finish without causing Johnny to cum first. He started to fuck the boy under him harder and faster and Johnny was a writhing mess below him. His eyes were rolling back in his head and his hands grasping Peter's shoulders and ass.

With Johnny obviously on the edge, Peter thrust harder and grabbed hold of Johnny's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts causing the slim boy to scream in pleasure as he came harder than he had ever cum before. His inner walls tightened around Peter which triggered his own powerful orgasm. His thrusting became erratic as he rode out the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm. He slumped on top of Johnny and kissed the boy sweetly. Johnny smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"That…was…amazing!" Johnny panted.

"It really was" Peter agreed, before sliding out of the boy and taking off the condom. "Next time, maybe you can fuck me." Peter said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Johnny asked, his voice full of surprise.

"Definitely! I told you this wasn't a one-time thing Johnny. I do really like you and I want to make you feel as special as I know you are." Johnny smiled and kissed the Beale boy deeply. Maybe Walford wasn't as bad as he had thought. Since moving to Walford, he'd come out to his family, made some amazing friends and lost his virginity to a gorgeous guy who wanted to make him feel special. Johnny Carter could definitely get used to Walford.


End file.
